Arran Danner
Arran Danner is a mercenary working with the Phantom Talon Corp from 2352 to 2359. He is the main protagonist of Killzone: Mercenary. Background Danner was born on Earth to John and Marie Danner in the year 2327. He later had a younger sister named Petra. Due to his father's job as a mineral trader throughout the Alpha Centauri system, Danner lived a nomadic childhood. John was later killed over a black market deal, leaving his son the breadwinner for his mother and Petra. During his teenage years, Danner joined the UCA. Possibly to avoid gambling debts. He fought in the conflict between Earth and the middle colonies. During his service, Danner did his best to distinguish himself in several colonial campaigns,including a campaign in the Beta Hydri system. Danner was dishonourably discharged from the UCA following a peacekeeping mission gone awry in 2351. A year later, he went on to work for Anders Benoit, in the Phantom Talon Corp. Killzone: Mercenary Following the Helghast invasion on Southern Vekta, Arran Danner and his friend Damian Ivanov were sent on a rescue mission in Diortem, in an effort to rescue the ISA Admiral Alex Grey from Helghast Colonel Vyktor Kratek. After successfully resucing the Admiral, the ISA sent Danner to retrieve codes from a downed Helghast cruiser. Once again, Danner and Ivanov executed the mission, with Anders briefing them along the way. Unfortunately Ivanov gets trapped in the ship's reactor while attempting to blow it. Danner was then forced to leave him behind, escaping with the codes as the cruiser exploded. Two years later, the ISA once again requested Danner's services in a demolition mission, involving the destruction of the Helghast Arc Cannons. Following the mission, Danner is extracted by Anders. He is then tasked with saving the Vektan Ambassador Sepp Harkin and his family from a batallion of Helghast troops. Additoinaly, Danner is also ordered to evacuate Mandor Savic, a Helghast scientist wishing to defect to the ISA. Danner is unable to save the Ambassador and his wife who are killed before he can reach them. With doctor Savic having already fled, Danner is left with only the Ambassador's son, Justus, to rescue. With the aid of the Ambassador's bodyguard Boris, Danner escapes from the embassy with Justus. Danner then makes his way to a Helghast settlement, where he and Justus rendezvous with Savic. Danner learns that Savic was working on a biological weapon for Kratek, who planned on using it to eradicate the population of Vekta. Realizing this, Savic altered the virus, leaving it useless. With the VIPs safely extracted by the ISA, Danner fights his way to his own extraction. After escaping via Anders's Intruder, Danner is sent to destroy a Helghast refinery, cutting power to the capital city of Pyrrhus. After causing a chain reaction in the reactor, Danner is left for dead by Benoit on Admiral Grey's orders, believing Danner was planning on betraying her to the Helghast. He is unexpectedly rescued by Vyktor Kratek in return for his services in stopping Admiral Grey. Danner is then sent to the Helghast embassy, now in control of the ISA, and ordered to stop Grey from getting Savic's secrets. However, Danner is unable to prevent Grey and Benoit from escaping to the research facility where the virus is stored, with Justus in tow. Danner then freed Savic, who reveals that Grey is planning on using the virus on the population of Helghan to end the war and eliminate the Helghast threat. he then reveals that unbeknownst to both sides, he hid the virus's biological trigger inside Justus. With the intel in hand, Danner escapes the embassy with the help of Kratek's men. He is then transported to the research facility to stop Grey. After arriving he is contacted by his weapons supplier Blackjack who, having his own interest in the situation, helps him. Making his way to the vault he secures a sample of the virus for Kratek and rigs the vault to blow, after killing Grey. Knowing that Kratek will kill him now that he is no longer needed, Danner takes Justus and fights his way to the landing platform through his forces. Unfortunately, Danner is ambushed by Kratek, who is unexpectidly killed by Benoit. After a final confrontation with Benoit, Danner escapes on board Kratek's Overlord and escapes the facility, destroying the last sample of the virus. Following these events, Danner and Justus became fugitives. Blackjack then takes them off the radar... for a price. Trivia *He is the only Killzone player character who is a silent protagonist. References Category:Characters Category:Killzone: Mercenary Category:UCN